The psycho game
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Jigsaw is playing a game with Norman Bates for the first time. Rated for strong bloody violence and Gore, torture, and strong language
1. Chapter 1

Detective Hoffman got away with it all,

His wife couldn't testify against him because

He killed her, killed the other detectives that

Came so close, and burned in evidence,

Now he was unstoppable.

"Detective Hoffman can I see you in my fucking office please"

Said the chief,

Hoffman walked into his office and sat down.

"Do you know this man" asked chief,

"Yes I know him: he is Norman Bates that runs

That fucking Bates motel" Hoffman answered.

" I want you to go and question the man,

Rumor has it that he has commit a series

Of murderers" said the chief,

"I'll do my best for you sir" said Hoffman had

Different intentions.

Once Hoffman got to the hotel he

Saw Norman turning on the lights

In the building then went over to

Him, "are you Norman Bates" Hoffman asked,

"Yes sir, who are you I've haven't seen you before"

Said Norman.

"I'm detective Hoffman I have some questions for you"

Hoffman said again,

"Really what about?"

Asked Norman,

"There was a series of murders I'd like to talk to about"

Said Hoffman,

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Said Norman confused.

"Your fucking mother, your mother's fucking boyfriend, the fucking women,

You had nothing to do with those murders"

Asked Hoffman,

"NO!" Yelled Norman,

"Then you leave me no choice but to bring a fucking warrant"

Demanded Hoffman.

As he went on his way,

Norman look at Hoffman like he had murder in his eyes.

Hoffman returned with a warrant for Norman's arrest,

But when he got to the house Norman was

Not there.

Hoffman drew out his gun and went into the

House "Norman! I your here in this fucking house",

He searched the house some more,

Until a cloth went over his mouth and

All went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoffman woke up in a electric chair,

"What the fuck is going on" yelled Hoffman,

The lights went on a voice started

To speak, "hello Hoffman, I would like

To play a game" the voice spoke.

Hoffman saw the ropes around his

Waist tightening "what the fuck is going on" Hoffman yelled again,

the voice spoke Again" if you can get free before

The electricity hits, you can leave.

But question is how much blood will

You shed to get free from the electric chair,

Make your choice" then Hoffman

Saw a timer go off for three minutes,

He could feel the heat in the chair going up,

He pulled on the chain's that tightening and

Sawing at his hands.

The neck strap was tight against his throat was

Causing him to bleed,

His hands snapped off throwing

Blood everywhere.

As his neck grew tighter,

The electricity went off

And electrocuted Hoffman

Setting him on fire.

The string that tighten his throat,

And chopped off his head,

And send his head to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Norman woke up in his own house,

Chained to the wall,

He heard someone coming down

Stairs, it was a woman.

"Who the fuck are you" ask the woman

"I'm Norman Bates this is my house, what are

You doing here" asked Norman,

"I'm Amanda, where the fuck is detective Hoffman" she yelled

"What do you want with him" he asked

"He was spouse to meet him here" she yelled.

" get me out of this chain's" said Norman,

Amanda freed him.

They both went into a room,

When voice greeted him.

Amanda was trapped in a bear trap,

At same time she broke her leg,

All went black. When Norman woke up

A voice spoke,

"Hello Norman I would like to play a game,

Right now your faced with a woman who was

Sent to kill you, and like in your past,

She has been to prison and is a slut,

Right know your surrounded

By scissors, knives, and daggers, and have the opportunity

To punish the guilty, make your choice"

Norman looked around with murder

In his eyes. As Norman looked upon the

Sharp objects on the ground, he saw

Amanda but tied to a chair wearing a

dress and a wig with

Her mouth ducktapped shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Quickly Norman grabbed a knife and

Ripped off the duck tap off her mouth,

As he looked at her tied in the chair a

Voice was in her background.

It sounded like Norman's mother,

"What are you doing Norman"

"Nothing mother" Norman said in shock

"Your here with that slut, go on

Kill that hoar!" Screamed the voice

"Norman! What the fuck are you doing;

Get me the fuck out of this

Fucking chair!" Yelled Amanda.

Norman was so confused in his mind

His mother was talking, and Amanda

Was just a girl,

"Kill the hoar; your mother is talking to you"

The voice continued to scream,

"Norman why is listening to this fucking bitch;

Untie me out off his fucking chair" yelled Amanda,

"You shouldn't yelled at me in front of my mother" demanded Norman.

"You mother fucker! Untie me!" Screamed Amanda,

That instead Norman took his knife

And stabbed Amanda in the chest over and

Over again until she was bloodied in the chest,

And slit her throat with blood dripping down

Then she was dead.

Then the light's went out

Then a light went on in a room,

Then Norman went toward the light.


	5. Chapter 5

When Norman went into the other room

Where he was surrounded by barbwire.

But all of a sudden his hand was chained

To a table where there was a butcher knife.

Then the walls with barbwire started to

Close in, Norman struggled to get his

Hand free but the walls started to

Get closer. He took the butcher knife

And quickly chop at his hand to free it

As the wall got closer and closer.

Norman started to weaken as the blood

Flowed out of his hand, then he chopped

And chopped and chopped and blood was

Splattering everywhere.

With one final blow his hand

Completely chopped off and blood splattered

On the floor. As he went for the way

Out blood dipped on the floor as he was

So weak he start to get dizzy.

As he went threw the door the barbwire

Caught his leg, with a attempt his pulled

His leg out bloodied,

He past out in the room once

He made it.


	6. Chapter 6

As Norman was bleeding and in the next room

The lights went on and he saw a man hanging

Upside down when he heard the voice again saying...

"Hello Norman, I'd like to play another game,

Everyone remembers hide and seek now it's your

Turn to play the game. The man the is bound up

Side down is your best friend growing up he is going

Sawed in half, and the key in his organs,

Make your choice".

A that instead a giant saw was going back and forth

Sawing his friend in half, "oh shit! Norman get this fucking

Key out of me" he yelled, Norman quickly grabbed

A dagger with his hand, but he noticed that a

Woman rushed by in room. He stabbed him

In stomach and reached for a key

And grabbed it, his hand was bloodied

With the key in hand. But as the saw was to

His ankles he saw once the key unlocked the

The trap the key would be useless,

And the key fitted the door the next

Door. "Norman!" He yelled in pain as he

Was almost sawed in half, "goodbye my friend"

Said Norman unlocking the door, as he was his friends

Guts hit the floor, Norman went out to door quickly,

The door shut right behind him in are dark room,

Norman didn't know what was on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

The lights went on the Norman saw

20 women were around him chain to the walls

Then the voice spoke...

"Hello Norman, welcome to the next round.

I call this game slaughter of the innocents,

The 19 other woman are hookers that will pay for

There sins, but one lady has to key inside

Her heart with a mechanical hand that

Will heal your wound. But how much blood

Will you shed to punish the guilty and kill who

Is really innocent, make your choice".

Immediately the ceiling to out gas

Which left Norman feeling strange,

Then grabbed a hunting knife and stabbed

Open a women belly and reached inside

And felt nothing, and he when to the next stabbed her

And reach inside and still have nothing, he hesitated on

Do it again the third time, until his mother voice was heard

Again. "Norman why don't you do what you mother tells you

To do and kill these sluts, be a good boy" said the voice,

"Yes mother" Norman replied. Norman start to stab, gut, and slit

All women throats as they screamed, as he stabbed the last woman he could

Feel something hard, he cut into her stomach and cut her heart,

There was a giant ball inside the gut of the stomach and something was

Inside, and he was very weak from bleeding Norman cut open the heart.

He saw was a little key in the heart, he unlocked the iron ball

And the mechanical hand was inside, with a mighty jab he pushed

The mechanical hand into his arm, it stopped the bleeding

Insteadly, he past out.


	8. Chapter 8

Norman woke up in a grave yard chain to a poll,

and next to grave with a woman

In the grave with the cement truck,

And there was a dead police officer

Also chain to a poll.

Then he said "mother I have a secret"

He took off the mask, revealing himself jigsaw,

As he began to lower the bar to release cement into

The grave, the bloodied officer suddenly stood up,

He accidentally dropped the keys in the grave as he

got a knife out and threw it at jigsaws chest, but at the sametime

Jigsaw already pulled the bar releasing the cement.

"My mother played you" Norman said with a smile

As he was whipping the blood of his face,

Then jigsaw spoke saying,

"Your mother is in that grave , and the key you dropped

In the grave is now covered in cement and

was the only way you could unlock yourself from

That poll, now you mother is buried in cement,

For I've kill for her Norman, and now you will never know

Truth about your mother and her love for you",

"YOU BASTARD! , I CAN'T GET TO THE KEYS.

NO! MOTHER!" Screamed Norman

Jigsaw slowly died saying "GAME OVER!"


	9. Chapter 9

As Norman looked upon the grave were his mother was buried,

There was something in jigsaws throat, he took his knife out of

Jigsaws chest and cut out his throat and it was a tape. He played the tape as he

Listen closely to jigsaws voice on the tape.

"Norman you may never find the truth about your mother,

But your time is now to be my hands as the new breed;

Where jigsaw ends, Norman Bates begins; as your nightmares

Start to beginning" then the tape stopped.

Then Norman rose up with knife in hand and went over

To his mother's grave and said "goodbye mother"

Then carried jigsaws body into the Bates hotel.

THE END


End file.
